


Bittersweet Dreams

by Ninja_A



Series: What Dreams May Come [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Bond, Dream Sex, M/M, Soul Bond, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_A/pseuds/Ninja_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hating the dreams Bill`s blood gives him would be a lot easier for Sam if they didn`t tempt him so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned the series Bill and Eric would had ditched Sookie a long time ago and hooked up.
> 
> Authors Notes: This is part one of the 'What Dreams May Come' `verse. Which is a AU branch of season 3 of True Blood. A different take on Sam Marlott. And his relationship with one Bill Compton.

With a sigh Sam turned the last chair over the table. Looking around he saw that Marlotte`s was ready to close. Now he just had to take care of the last customer. 

"The way you`re always coming here, I`m beginning to believe Marlotte`s the only place that sells Tru Blood in all of Louisiana ." Sam said, walking slowly up to Bill Compton`s table. The vampire slid the empty glass bottle between his hands. 

"Maybe I just like the people ." Bill replied, a grin flirting about his mouth. 

"Most of them are drunk rednecks and ignorant fools. No, try again ." 

Sliding out of the booth, Bill rose and stood inches from Sam. Sam felt his breath catch and his mouth dry. 

"Maybe I come for the view." Bill gaze locked on to Sam`s. 

Licking his lips, Sam asked. 

"What, of the woods ?" 

"No ," Bill said his voice not more then a rumble. "You ." 

With vampire speed, Sam found himself laying on a table a few feet away. Bill`s body a cool welcomed weight. His hands were caught and held beside his head. He could feel Bills chest panting against his, saw that his mouth was open tasting the air. 

Tasting his lust. 

With a moan, Sam surged up desperate to taste. Blurring, Bill rushed to meet Sam. There was no gentleness, no softness. Bill devoured him, quick as lighting switching between nips to his lips and thrusting deep with his tongue. Sam tried to rise up. Tried to bring them closer. 

Sam felt a fire start in his chest, the burning need to take a breath. Moving away was almost painful. He rested his head back on the table panting, licking lips that felt swollen and tender. Bill`s eyes looked dark with passion, his mouth wet. Flexing his jaw, his fangs pop`t out with a soft 'snick' . 

"You are mine ." Bill stated, his voice a growl. 

Sam moaned again in response. 

"Say it ." Bill commanded, with a forceful thrust of his hip. Sam felt Bill`s cock press against his. 

"I`m yours ." Sam whispered. 

That admission earned him another thrust. Swiftly, Bill tucked his arms under Sam`s knees, bringing them up and spreading them. 

"Say it ." Bill pushed forward aging, this time pressing his cock in to the seam of Sam`s jeans. 

"I`m yours ." He cried out, body burning up. He felt empty and looking up at Bill fangs and feeling his sex against him, he wanted nothing more then to be filled. 

Bill`s lip curled in to a deadly smile. 

"Yes you are. And Sam," Bill leaned, his words a breeze against Sam lips.  
Bill looked in to Sam`s eyes, in to the very soul of the shifter. 

"I`m never letting you go ." Bill promised. Never looking away, Bill turned Sam neck gently to the right. 

Sam cried out, heat traveling through his body. Settling in his groin. He waited, trembling for that prick of fire. The feel of that cool tongue. 

Snapping forward, Bill buried his fangs in Sam neck. With the first pull, he flexed his hips forward and was in Sam. 

The pull at his throat and the fullness in his hole was dizzying. The twin pleasure seemed to travel his body and meet in the middle. 

He never wanted this to end, would die if it ended. He was Bill`s, he was Bill`s, he was... 

*BLANK BLANK BLANK* 

Heart pounding Sam sit up in bed, one hand going to his throat. Blinking eyes, he tried to make sense of where he was. 

Head clearing, he realized he was in his bed. In his home. Alone. 

Shifting under the covers, he grimaced at the cold, wetness spreading on his lap. 

Another dream. Fuck. Suddenly even more tired then he had been when he went to bad, he got up and headed to the bathroom. Starting the water running, he stripped off his shorts. Throwing them in the laundry, Sam trend not to think why exactly he`d be doing laundry again so soon. Leaning his forehead against the shower wall, hot water pounding on his back, he started a familiar mantra. 

"The dreams will stop soon, the dreams will stop soon ." 

He tried to ignore that under the sound of the shower and of his own words he heard another voice. A voice from a dream. 

'I`m never letting you go.' 

The dreams had to stop soon. Sam was not sure how much longer he could take them.  
Could take waking up and feeling alone. Could take wanting that promise. 

They had to stop soon.


End file.
